


Rocking the Ferris Wheel

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Drabble, Elizabeth (BioShock) Being a Little Shit, Ferris Wheels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Elizabeth manages to persuade Booker to go on a Ferris Wheel, hoping that her grumpy dad could enjoy himself for once. Jack has a different idea.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth, Booker DeWitt & Jack
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 9





	Rocking the Ferris Wheel

Booker was going to kill Elizabeth. Right after he killed Jack, of course.

“JACK!” He shrieked, as the other man continued to rock the damn Ferris wheel cart. How had he even ended up there? How had Elizabeth managed to persuade him to go on that infernal Ferris wheel?

“Please, daddy. Come with us.” She begged him, stared at him with those big, blue eyes as if she was a kid again, & that just broke him.

“One ride.” He promised. But he hadn’t expected her to ditch him right as they boarded & have Jack take her place instead. That scheming little... Gah! She just had to be that sneaky & smart. If he wasn’t fearing for his miserable life in that moment, he might have felt proud that, that was his daughter. 

“Having fun, Booker?” Jack yelled from beside him, beginning to rock the cart again.

“NO!” Booker latched onto Jack’s arm, hiding his face in his jumper once he had screamed himself hoarse. He didn’t let go either, not even as they where finally getting off & Elizabeth went up to meet them.

“Had fun?” She asked them sweetly.

“Hell yeah!”

“No!” Booker protested, before hiding his face in Jack’s shoulder again.

“Aw. Poor Bookie.”

“You’re grounded.” He grumbled, & Elizabeth just giggled.


End file.
